P for Pony
by Gammija
Summary: What if Danny's parents accidentaly didn't build a portal to the ghost zone? What if Danny changes into a half-pony? And what if Jazz is a brony? Just an idea of mine gone too far. Warning: I'm bad at putting genres. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is my second fanfiction. I just had this crazy idea of Danny changing to something other than a ghost, and then this happened. And for the celebration of my first second fanfic, I hired someone to do the disclaimer!**

**Danny: 'Not again! ****Do you have any idea how many times I have to do this?!'**

**Me: 'Not a clue. Just say it! I paid you!'**

**Danny: *sigh* Gammija doensn't own me nor any other of the characters in this story.'**

**Me: 'Enjoy!'**

* * *

"Danny flew away with Sam in his arms. He didn't care now if anyone saw them; because now, his secret was revealed."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He had never had a dream so vivid and realistic. It almost felt like a vision. It made him rethink the portal to the 'ghost zone' his parents had finished yesterday. After this dream, he was seriously considering giving it a closer look, even though he didn't want to get involved with his parents 'spooky' stuff. Danny decided to consult his friends. But first, he needed to check something.

'Dad?' Danny asked at breakfast, 'did you just so happened to have a friend in college named Vlad who got badly injured in a portal-accident?' His father replied, stunned: 'Yes, but how do you know about Vladdy?' Danny cheered inside, and answered: 'Uhm… I… saw him in an old photo album. Could you tell me some more about him? He sounds interesting.' 'Hmmm, I didn't know we had pictures of Vlad. But I'll be glad to tell you about him! Vlad is an honourable man. Hi is never late, and…' As his father continued to get lost in his past, Danny sneaked out and went to school. He now only had to convince his friends.

* * *

'So… What are you gonna do exactly?' Tucker asked suspicious, as all three teens stood in front of the portal. 'Simple. I'm going to turn on the portal,' Danny answered. 'But how are you going to do that?' Sam asked. 'I mean, your parents couldn't and they built this thing.' 'Trust me, I know what to do,' Danny said. 'Could you hand me that Hazmat-suit?' He pointed at a white suit with black boots and gloves.

'Sure,' Sam said, 'but I don't think you should do this. It could be dangerous!' 'Sam, think of the things that could be behind this portal,' Danny said, and smiled at the irony. Now he was the exited one.

As Danny had put on the suit, he pulled out a 'DP' logo he had made. 'What's that?' Tucker asked. 'Oh, it's nothing. Just a replacement for my dad's face,' Danny explained when he stuck the logo on his chest, where his father's face had been.

'Wish me luck!' he said as he stood at the edge of the portal. 'Good luck,' Sam said cynical. 'You'll need it.'

With a good mood, Danny stepped inside. Immediately a cold shiver run op his spine. He walked further to the on-off switch. As he did, he could feel his hairs rising. It didn't seem such a good idea to him anymore. The switch was further away than he had thought, and this far into the tunnel it was pretty dark. Hesitating, he stood in front of the red and green buttons.

'What are you waiting for!' Sam yelled to him. 'I'm not so sure if I should do this!' he yelled back. 'Come on, are you a chicken?' Tucker flapped his arms as if they were wings. 'Tock, tock tock tock, tock tock tock-' 'I'm not a chicken!' Danny yelled. '_But I'm not so sure I want to be a ghost either'_ he added to himself. But then he remembered something. If he didn't do this, Vlad could eventually destroy the earth! Danny gathered all his courage and punched the green button with his fist.

* * *

For a moment, Danny didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. The button, a flash of light. Then the feeling of all his being fried one by one.

Danny looked around, confused. He seemed to be lying in a forest. He raised an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't I be in the lab?' He tried to get up on his legs, but he was dizzy and fell over. He looked at his hands. He screamed in shock. His hands had no fingers! Danny brought one up to his face.

'No,' he said to himself, 'I do have fingers, I can feel them. But it seems like they somehow… melted… together?' Then, he remembered his biology class. 'Like hooves!' Danny said, happy that his fingers weren't cut off. But he now was even more afraid. Why the hell did he have hooves?!

He turned his head and looked at the rest of his body. For the second time that day, a scream echoed through the woods. Danny had come to one conclusion: He had either gone completely nuts, or he had changed into a weird winged horse-like-creature. Either way, he couldn't go back through the portal and face his friends. He did the only thing he could think of. He fell back against a tree and started wishing that he was a human again.

* * *

Back at the other side of the portal, Sam and Tucker were staring dumbfounded at the sudden explosion of light. 'Well look at that. Danny actually fixed the portal,' Tucker managed to say. Sam turned her head to face Tucker. 'Yeah, but where _is _he?'

* * *

After approximately seven seconds, Danny felt warmth spreading over his body. He opened his eyes in surprise, just in time to see a white line* passing by. He looked at the rest of his body. It was completely human.

'Woohoo!' he yelled. He covered his mouth with his hand, as the sound faded away. 'I really got to stop doing that,' he said to himself.

'Stop doing what?' a female voice behind him asked. Danny quickly turned around. There, in front of the portal, stood Sam and Tucker.

'And, Danny,' Tucker asked, 'did you get those 'awesome ghost powers'?' 'Well, no...,' Danny replied. 'Then what did happen?' 'Uh… nothing?' 'You're-'

'Ahem, guys?' Sam interrupted. 'Maybe you should start paying attention to THAT?' They turned in the direction Sam was looking.

Beneath the shadows of the trees, a strange creature was watching them. He looked like a lion with a scorpion's tail and batwings. He had been taking a nap when three loud yells had waked him up. He had found the source and was now deciding whether they were foes or friends.

'WHAT is THAT?' Tucker yelled. 'That,' Sam answered, 'is a manticore.' 'Maybe it's a good idea to go back now?' Danny suggested. 'No, it could follow us to our dimension,' Sam replied.

The manticore was done deciding: they were foes. He charged forward. Before any of the teens could move, the manticore had grasped Tucker. He roared in Tucker's face. 'Tucker' Sam and Danny screamed. 'Why did you pick me?!' Tucker yelled at the manticore. 'You're supposed to pick Sam, she's the girl!' In meantime he was struggling to get free. But since the manticore hadn't left his arms free, it was pointless.

The lion-headed beast had had enough. The wriggling boy in his claw was very annoying, so it was better to eat him now. He opened his mouth, but just as he was going to bite, a blue beam of light struck him in his throat. 'Chew on that, beast!' Danny yelled.

Sam, Tucker and the manticore all looked at him in surprise. In his despair, Danny had instinctively changed to his pony form. Without really knowing what was happening, his forehead had been starting to feel tingly. When the energy was released, he saw a faint blue glow, but he couldn't see the source.

Happy with his unexpected victory, Danny smiled. The manticore didn't. He was probably unable to swallow something for the next 4 hours. He dropped Tucker and prepared for the chase for Danny. Danny's smile soon faded as he saw the manticore coming his way. 'Y-you want another one?' he stuttered. Desperate, he concentrated on the tingly feeling in his forehead. He opened his eyes again and smiled.

The manticore was lying on his back with a smoking spot of fur on his stomach. He got back on his paws, turned around and ran away. That last shot had really hurt him.

Sam and Tucker (who had no injuries) both looked questioning at Danny. He sighed and said: 'Okay, maybe something did happen.

* * *

**Okay, so far the first chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm sorry for not updating this earlier, but I had no idea what to write next... Anyway, enjoy this chapter with awkward situations, my attempt at humour and ponyness all together! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP nor MLP nor Nyan Cat.**

* * *

Last chapter:

_Sam and Tucker (who had no injuries) both looked questioning at Danny. He sighed and said: 'Okay, maybe something did happen._

Chapter 2

Sam looked at Danny and said: 'Well duh, clueless. And I expect an explanation! But we got to get outta here before that beast comes back.'

'Okay,' Danny replied. Tucker just nodded, since he was trying to keep his laughter in.

'What's so funny, Tuck?' Danny asked agitated.

'Dude, you're a fourteen-year old boy who just turned into any five-year old girls dream. What's nót funny?' Tucker replied.

Danny looked down. That was right, he was still a pony. He did what had worked last time: he concentrated on being human. This time he almost immediately saw the line passing by. He felt his bones shift into place, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was on all fours and his friends looked shocked at him. Danny got up and shrugged. 'What?'

'Danny, you still have a horn,' Sam replied.

'What! I have a horn?!' Danny yelled. He squinted as he tried to see what was on his forehead, while Tucker was rolling on the forest floor laughing.

'It's not funny Tucker!' Danny said. He concentrated even harder, and eventually a blue ring made the horn too disappear. 'Let's just get back to the lab, okay?'

Danny stepped forward through the green vortex. His friends quickly followed.

* * *

As soon as all three were in the lab, they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Jack came into vision, with Maddie shortly behind him. 'Ah, there you are guys! I have great news!' he said.

Maddie continued: 'Yes. We found out how to fix…' Then she saw the activated portal. '…the portal. But- How? What happened?'

'Uhm… We were, uh, just looking around when we suddenly heard buzzing and when we looked the portal was activated,' Danny lied.

'Owkay...,' Maddie replied. 'Anyway, did you-' 'Did you see any ghosts? Now that the portal is activated, they could escape anytime… _Even now_,' Jack interrupted Maddie, while searching the room for ghosts. Of course there were none.

Maddie said to the teens: 'It's better if you leave the lab. Jack and I have a lot of research to do.'

The three nodded and went upstairs, to Dannny's room. Sam and Tucker dropped themselves on the bed, while Danny locked the door.

'Danny,' Tucker started, 'why didn't you tell them what happened?'

'What should I've told them? 'Oh, I just wanted to tell you guys that you didn't build a portal to you goal in life, but to a land of mythological creatures and ponies. And guess what? I'm one of them!'' Danny angrily threw his hands in the air. 'No way I could've done that.'

'He's right Tucker. Parents just don't understand,' Sam added. 'But at the moment, I don't either. Danny, what happened back there?'

'I don't know. I pushed the 'on' button, the portal started roaring, and the next thing I know I'm lying in a strange forest as a pony.'

'Hmmm… Well, good thing you're able to switch forms,' Sam replied.

'And a good thing you were able to show that manticore who's boss!' Tucker added. 'I've got to admit, that was pretty cool.'

'Yeah,' Danny gave in, 'I wonder what other powers I could have…'

'Well, why don't we find out?' Sam suggested. 'Danny, transform into a pony.' She blinked a few times. 'Wow. That's something I'd never thought I'd say.'

'Okay, I'll try,' Danny answered.

He concentrated deeply, now to become a pony instead of human. It was easier than the first time, and in less than three seconds a cream yellow pony stood before Sam and Tucker. He had a pointy horn which sprung from beneath his hair, which had stayed pretty much the same. He wore the same jumpsuit from when he activated the portal. The only difference was that the DP-logo was no longer on his chest, but on his flanks. At both sides of his body a yellow wing covered half of it. He had a big, jet black tail that was just as messy as his mane. His eyes were the same blue they had always been. And even though he was a pony, you could still recognize him as Danny.

He crouched under the gaze of his friends, as an awkward silence fell. Tucker was the first to break it.

'Whahahaha! I'm sorry dude, I tried to be serious but I you just look like a rainbowpooping 'my little pony'!'

Danny sighed as his friend continued to laugh. Danny looked at Sam for support, but she was also chuckling. 'I'm sorry Danny, but Tucker's got a point. You're like Nyan Cats cousin!' Within seconds, Tucker grasped his PDA and played the nyan cat tune.

Danny tried to remain serious, but eventually he also had to laugh. After a minute everyone was done laughing.

'Okay, I guess it ís pretty funny. But I still don't know what to do now,' Danny said.

Sam answered: Maybe you don't have to do anything. I mean, as long as nothing else happens, no one has to know, right?'

'Right,' Tucker said, 'but there is something very important we got to do first…' Danny and Sam looked at him expectantly. 'We have to find out what powers Danny has! Come on, he blasted a giant lion-headed beast half to death.'

'Yes, but that was because you were in danger. I wouldn't know how to do it now,' Danny replied.

'Well, what if something you love is in danger now!' Tucker yelled. He grabbed one of Danny's rocket models and threw it out of the window.

'Tucker, no!' Danny yelled, but it was too late. He had already thrown it.

Just as with the manticore, Danny felt a tingly sensation were his horn was. He closed his eyes as a blue glow appeared. But nothing seemed to happen. He opened his eyes again, expecting the rocket to be blown to pieces. Instead, it just floated in front of the open window, surrounded by a feint blue aura.

'Danny, how are you doing that?' Sam asked in wonder.

'I am not… Am I?' Danny asked.

'Wow. This is really cool Danny! Shooting laserbeams and making things float… I wonder what's next!' Tucker said excited.

Danny wasn't listening; he was trying to move the rocket. While he did that, Sam asked Tucker: 'What was Danny supposed to do with the rocket? Shoot the thing he loved? Shoot yóu for throwing the thing he loved?' 'Yeah, that wasn't my best idea ever…'

Danny had somehow managed to make the model float back in and land on the cupboard. The glow vanished from Danny's horn, and so did it from the rocket.

'That,' Danny sighed, 'is harder than it looks like.'

'But at least you can do it! Now try shooting, uhm… Your alarm clock!' Tucker encouraged.

'Why the alarm clock?' Sam asked confused.

Tucker replied: 'Well, don't you hate that thing in the morning? Come on Danny, shoot!'

Danny closed his eyes. An energy was building in his head. When he couldn't hold it anymore, he released it all. The beam went straight past the clock, almost burned Tuckers beret and hit the wall, leaving a black spot.

Sam looked at the spot, then back at Danny. 'We have to train a lot.'

* * *

**That's it so far! And I finally know what to do with this story. Since I planned it to be kind of a danny phantom ponification, there will be ponified episodes. I have ideas for Discord, Changelings, Vlad, dragons, parasprites... The next chapter will be a ponified version of Mystery Meat, to explain the powers some more and how the technology works now. I won't rewrite most episodes, since that's pointless, but I'll try to write episode-like one-shots. (at least that's the plan)**

**Please review, and leave some suggestions if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

** Sorry for not updating earlier; I'd say I was busy with school but that would be a lame excuse.  
Anyway, to show you I've actually done something, here's a new chapter. And it's bad. Practically, it's just the beginning of Mystery Meat with small tweeks to make it fit. If you remember the episode well enough, you don't even have to read it, although it does give my 'explanation' of the technology and not everything that happens there happens here. **

**In the A/N at the bottom I'll give a preview for the next chapter, which I think is a lot better. **

**O right, the disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But come to think of it, since Danny isn't a half 'phantom' here maybe he doesn't qualify as Phantom. I think we found our loophole... But seriously I don't own anything here. **

* * *

It was a fairly ordinary morning for the Fenton household. Jack was still in the bathroom, Jazz was already studying, Danny was eating his cereal and Maddie was tinkering on a new device. Normally, everyone would be minding his own business. But for Danny, the last month had been anything but normal. Since the accident his parents' equipment would act strange around him. So while he pretended to be completely occupied by his breakfast, he kept an eye on his mother.

That was probably why he didn't notice his spoon had started to fly upwards, surrounded by a blue veil. When he noticed, he quickly concentrated to bring the spoon down again. He grasped it from the air and started eating again. His mother saw nothing, being completely taken by the device.

'Only two more days, and it's done!' she said excited.

At that moment, Jack came arrived in the kitchen. 'What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done!' He took the device from his wife, and held it in the air like Simba in Lion King.

Behind them, Danny had gone completely pale. He had had enough experience last month to know that something would happen between him and the 'Fenton Finder'.

A metallic voice came from the it. 'Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward.'

With puzzled looks on their faces, Maddie and Jack walked towards Danny who had gotten up. While he walked back, they cornered him against the wall.

'Ghost is located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.'

'What? That can't be right…,' Jack said, not noticing that he had begun to float a centimeter from the floor. Shocked, Danny brought him back down again.

He scratched the back of his neck. 'Uh, actually… I need to tell you guys something…'

Jazz closed her book with a slam, causing everyone to look her direction. 'That's not all you need Danny,' she said. 'You need guidance, and parents who can provide it.'

'Jazz, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes,' Maddie started, 'but you're only…'

'Sixteen, biologically. But psychologically I'm an adult. And I'm not going to let your insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!' Jazz interrupted, while taking hold of Danny. 'Come on Danny, I'll drive you to school,' she added, and pulled him out of the door.

* * *

When Danny arrived at school, his friends were already waiting for him. 'Hey Danny!,' they greeted in unison.

'Hey guys,' he said back.

Sam asked: 'And, anything interesting happened this weekend?'

'Well, if you don't count the fact that I had to throw two Timberwolves back through the portal, then no.' Danny sighed. They walked inside.

'You know what I don't understand? Since the accident, my parents' weapons have been starting to respond to me, even though I'm not a ghost. Just this morning I almost gave myself away,' Danny said.

'Well, I'm not an expert, but if your parents made a portal to that world maybe all their devices respond to that world as well,' Tucker said after a thought.

'I can't think of another explanation, so that must be it,' Sam agreed.

Danny smiled sarcastically. 'So from now on, all their new electronics will classify me as a ghost. That's not going to help with keeping my secret. Maybe I should tell them.'

'Why? Parents won't listen. Even worse, they don't understand!' Sam replied. 'Why can't they accept me for who I am!'

Tucker and Danny both stopped to look at her. 'Sam, I'm talking about my parents, my problems? I mean, it's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control.

I can control the levitation to a certain extend now, but a week ago this weird intangible power showed up. Just this morning my spoon floated straight through my hand,' Danny said, while not noticing he was sinking through the floor. Only when his friends pulled him back up, he looked down to see the floor glowing blue. 'Gah! You see, this is what I mean.'

They started to walk the stairs again. Danny continued: 'If my parents could create something that accidentally gave me these powers, why can't they make something to take them away?'

Sam walked up to Danny to look him in the eye. 'Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian.'

'She's a what?' Tucker asked confused.

'She doesn't eat anything with a face on it,' Danny explained.

Tucker immediately looked bored. 'Nah, who cares about that stuff. Danny, two words. Meat connoisseur.' He sniffed Danny, then commented: 'Last night, you had sloppy Joes.'

Sam looked at him disgusted, but Danny didn't notice. 'Impressive.'

Tucker went on: 'Meat heightens the senses. And my all-meat streak is fourteen years long.'

'And it's about to end,' Sam said smiling. 'The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.'

Tuckers expression turned to anger. 'Wait. What did you do?'

Sam was about to answer, when the bell rang. She smiled. 'Later Tuck! Bye Danny,' she said while walking to her classroom.

'I'm so gonna kill her for this,' Tucker murmured to himself. Danny chuckled and they too parted to go to class.

* * *

At lunchtime, they met each other again. They all stood in line to get their food. Danny was first.

'What is this, grass on a bun?'He sniffed. 'It actually smells pretty good…' he added to himself.

Tucker clearly didn't agree. 'What have you done?!' he whined.

Sam stayed completely calm under his outburst. 'Tucker, it's time for a change.'

They all got their lunch and walked to an empty table. Danny tried to get a piece of the bun on the spoon. When he finally succeeded, he inspected it more closely. 'Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?'

Sam was about to answer when they noticed Mister Lancer standing at their table. 'Miss Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria,' he said, while picking his teeth.

Tucker looked nervous at Lancer and sniffed. 'Meat. Near.'

Lancer held his hands out in defense. 'No, the rumors about the all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again, Sam,' he said, and with those words he walked away.

Tucker grimaced. When Lancer was out of hearing distance, he said: 'Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam.'

'It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter,' she said offended.

'It's garbage,' Tucker said once again. They were interrupted from their fight when they noticed someone had hit Danny on the back of his head with something. They turned around and to see the culprit.

'Fenton!' Dash yelled. 'I ordered three mud pies. And you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! From the ground! All because of your girlfriend.'

'She's not my girlfriend!' Danny yelled in return, followed shortly by Sam.

Dash couldn't care less. He grasped Danny's shirt and lifted him of the ground. 'These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me. How can I enjoy my glory days eating mud!'

'Actually, it's top soil,' Sam corrected him coldly.

'Whatever!' Dash yelled, and threw Danny back at the table. He then shoved his plate with the mud pies in front of Danny. 'Eat it. All of it.'

* * *

**And now the gift for all my lovely reviewers! But first answer some questions.  
****-Danny will go to Equestria, eventually. It's too early on in the story to do so now.  
-For the mysterious 'guest' who reviewed: An animal companion is a nice idea! I'll think about it.  
-I see the term 'Brony' as gender neutral. And I think Jazz would too. But just pretend it says Pegasister, it's not so much of a deal. (tell me if you think otherwise)**

**Preview:**

''What are you doing here?' Danny asked, finding his courage.

'We could ask you the same thing,' the smallest, who seemed to be the leader, replied with a raspy voice.

Danny shook his head in annoyance. 'No, I mean what are you doing in this world. We know you're from behind the portal.'

At this, the leader smacked his hand at the one at his right, who Sam recognized as the one with the tail.

'I told you to be more careful! Now we have to handle these three foals!' He turned to the three teens. 'So, do you know where the meat is?'

'Yep. It's gone. Sam changed the menu,' Tucker stated while pointing at Sam.

'What? Why? This was the only place where we could eat meat!'

'Why don't you just eat it in your dimension?' Danny asked curious.

'We would, but the Princess has forbidden any pony to eat other animals. So when we found out it was so easy to get by here, we came,' the leader explained.

'Seems like that princess has the right idea. And seeing she has forbidden any PONY, maybe you should become a vegetarian too Danny,' Sam teased.

**I hope you like it! The next chapter should be up very soon. I'm guessing about... tuesday? I don't know. Please bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday is the new Tuesday! Sorry for not updating earlier. I was just so busy with school and stuff! *Bear muse slaps me in the face* 'No you weren't! You were just lazy!'  
Yeah, he's right actually... Anyway, have a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Really? You still think I own Danny Phantom? Pathetic.**

* * *

While Danny was glaring hesitating at the pies, Sam looked around for some kind of distraction. Suddenly she saw three hooded figures walking to the door that lead to the kitchen.

She vaguely remembered seeing them in the cafeteria. They never took of their caps and nobody seemed to know who they were. In fact, even the teachers looked surprised as they walked by.

Sam decided to keep watching them. One of them tucked a tail in his pants.

'Wait what!' Sam whispered to herself. No doubt those three were from the world behind the portal.

She looked back at Danny, who was still not biting the top soil. Then she looked back at the kitchen door, only to see they were already gone.

She had to distract the class somehow. She looked around, and her eye fell on the plate with mud pies.

She grasped one and threw it at Dash. 'Uh, recyclable organic matter fight!' she yelled.

Then she dove underneath the table, before Dash could realize who had thrown that pie. She pulled Danny's and Tucker's pants. They too quickly crawled underneath the table.

'What was that for?' Danny asked.

'I saw those three mysterious guys go into the kitchen,' Sam answered.

'So?' 'One of them had a tail.' 'Oh,' Danny and Tucker replied.

'Now come on, we must find out what they're up to!' She started crawling through the chaos of the food fight. Not knowing what else to do, the two boys followed.

While they were going for the door, Tucker asked: 'Why do WE have to follow the weird boys?'

'Because were the only ones who know where they come from or that they are even in there,' Sam replied matter-of-factly.

They had arrived at the door. Looking around to make sure nobody saw them, they entered the kitchen.

There were indeed three creatures standing with their backs turned against Sam, Danny and Tucker.

They could hear the smallest of them saying: 'Where is all the meat…'

'What are you doing here?' Danny asked, finding his courage.

'We could ask you the same thing,' the smallest, who seemed to be the leader, replied with a raspy voice.

Danny shook his head in annoyance. 'No, I mean what are you doing in this world. We know you're from behind the portal.'

At this, the leader smacked the one at his right, who Sam recognized as the one with the tail. 'I told you to be more careful! Now we have to handle these three foals!'

He turned to the three teens. 'So, do you know where the meat is?'

'Yep. It's gone. Sam changed the menu,' Tucker stated while pointing at Sam.

'What? Why? This was the only place where we could eat meat!' the leader complained.

'Why don't you just eat it in your dimension?' Danny asked curious.

'We would, but the Princess has forbidden any pony to eat other animals. So when we found out it was so easy to get by here, we came,' he explained.

'Seems like that princess has the right idea. And seeing she has forbidden any PONY, maybe you should become a vegetarian too Danny,' Sam teased.

Ignoring Sam, Danny said: 'Well, the meat is gone, so it's time you leave also.'

'I'm afraid we won't go back that easily, human. Diamond dogs, attack!' When he said that, they all took of their hoods. Danny, Sam and Tucker looked shocked. The creatures had dog-like faces with big ears, and they were glaring threatening at the teens.

'Stay behind me!' Danny ordered. Sam and Tucker did as he said, but when nothing happened Sam said sarcastically: 'Wow, I feel safe now.' She spoke too soon, because right then Danny transformed.

'I didn't see that coming,' one of the Diamond dogs said. 'Nevertheless...' He then jumped towards the sink and started throwing plates at the teens.

Sam and Tucker ducked, but Danny stopped the plates with levitation, then dropped them.

'Why are you trying to kill us?' Tucker asked scared.

'We're not trying to kill you. Just severely injure you, so we can do what we want,' one of the dogs answered. He then picked up a stove together with another dog and threw it at the group.

On impulse, Danny levitated both of his friends. He then tried to make the wall intangible on purpose.

'I hope this works…,' he muttered. Then he jumped forward with his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he and his friends were in the hallways. Sam and Tucker were smacked against the lockers.

'Ow,' Tucker said while rubbing his head, 'would you be more careful next time?'

'Sorry,' Danny apologized sheepishly. He didn't have time to say anything more, because right then the third Diamond dog ran by, his arms full of meat.

Sam facepalmed. 'I should've noticed there were only two fighting!'

Immediately after that, the second ran by. He was the tallest, and in the passing he grasped Tucker and put him on his back. He disappeared around the corner while Tucker was screaming: 'Not again!'

Danny and Sam had no time to respond, because the leader had already followed. While running down the hallway, he yelled at them: 'If you try to stop us, we'll hurt your friend!'

'Oh no you don't!' Danny replied, and started galloping after them. After two meters, however, he transformed back.

He fell on the floor and rolled to a stop, while Sam ran after him. 'Danny, are you okay?'

'He won't be for long,' a voice behind her answered. Shocked, Sam looked up. She sighed with relief when she saw it was just Lancer, Dash standing behind him with a smirk.

Lancer grabbed them both at their shoulders and pulled them up. 'You two aren't going anywhere,' the teacher said.

He then pushed them into his office. 'Take a seat.' Reluctantly, Sam and Danny sat down at the two chairs in front of the desk.

'So,' he said while opening a file, 'Danny Fenton…Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month and banned for life from handling all fragile school property. And of course Sam Manson, who gave us the new school menu... So please, tell me, why did you two conspire to ruin the cafeteria!'

Danny protested: 'Dash started it! He threw-'

'Four touchdown passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn,' Lancer interrupted him. Dash stood laughing in the doorway.

'You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return,' Lancer continued while walking out of the room. Passing Dash, he added: 'Mr. Baxter, watch the door.' He walked away and closed the door behind him.

Making sure Lancer couldn't hear them anymore, Danny said: 'We have to save Tucker.'

'Really? I think he will be pretty happy, surrounded by those meat-loving monsters,' Sam said.

Danny glared at her. 'Come on Sam, Tucker's our friend.'

'Fine then,' Sam replied, while looking around for something to do. Her eyes fell on the computer screens. 'Hey look, a meat trail. I think it leads to the basement…'

'Then that's where we'll be going!' Danny said determined.

'How are we-' Sam started, but she was cut short when she sank through the floor.

With an 'Oof!' Sam and Danny fell on the cold concrete floor of the basement.

'That's a way…,' Sam muttered while getting up.

Danny didn't notice as he transformed once more into an alicorn. 'Tucker!' he yelled, his voice echoing through the building.

'Guys!' they heard after a moment, coming from their right. They started running towards the sound of their friend.

* * *

They found Tucker captured in a heap of meat, arguing with the dogs.

'Why did you pick me?' he asked. 'I mean, why not Sam?'

'Oh no, we've learned our lesson last time. Girls only whine, and whine, and whine… They won't shut up! Now would you?' the leader answered agitated. The other two dogs were preparing the meat to be taken away as fast as possible. At that moment, Danny and Sam jumped in the scene.

'Let our friend go!' Danny yelled at them.

'Fair enough, if you let us go with the meat,' the smallest answered.

'No way! Sam, you free Tucker,' Danny replied, and he charged forward.

'I'm on it!' Sam walked up to the meat heap. 'So, Tucker, still like meat so much?'

'Shut up Sam. Just get me out of here,' Tucker pleaded.

'No, I'm curious. Why didn't you just eat your way out?'

'This meat is raw. Now help me, please?'

'Okay,' Sam replied. While trying not to look at it, she pulled away as much meat as quickly as possible. After a few seconds Tucker was freed.

They looked at Danny. He was trying to fight off all three Diamond dogs at once, but they had gained the upper hand.

'We must help Danny,' Sam said to Tucker. He immediately ran to one of them and kicked his leg. 'Stop hurting Danny, dog!'

The dog turned around, not in the least fazed by Tucker. The tall one also turned around. They were glaring malevolently at the two kids.

Then, as if they had planned it, they both dashed forward at the same time. Sam and Tucker started running, but they were too slow.

In meantime, Danny had managed to knock over the small dog and was now running towards his friends. He passed the other two dogs and took a fighting stance between them and Tucker and Sam.

'Quick, jump on my back!' he whispered at them.

'What?' Sam and Tucker said.

'Just do it!' Danny replied.

Hesitating Sam and Tucker hopped on. Danny started running again, this time towards the dogs. They jumped surprised out of the way.

Tucker tapped Danny on the head, throwing concerned glances at the wall they were storming at. 'Uh, Danny… Wall!'

'I know!' Danny replied. He jumped up, not slowing down.

Sam and Tucker braced themselves, expecting to meet the hard concrete. They passed right through however, and skipped over the grass as Danny suddenly turned back to human.

Sam immediately sat up straight. 'Gee Danny, you must be exhausted. Fighting Diamond dogs, jumping through walls…'

Danny kept lying on the grass. 'Neh. What would give you… that idea…' He groaned, and then fell unconscious.

* * *

**This episode is taking way longer then I expected! Well, at least I now know how long one episode takes. (the preview from last time was because I had actually written ahead for a change. No such luck this time, sorry...) Thanks for all twelve reviews! I really appreciate them. Keep them coming! I'll start replying to them from now on to prove you I really read them.  
****Jeanette9a: You were spot on with the Diamond dogs. Guess that's a bit obvious now, though.  
Living Encyclopedia: How do you think I did with the meat thing so far?**

**Next story to be updated is Through the Portal, so expect a longer wait for this one. It depends on how motivated I am, but it could vary from a week to a month.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery meat pt3

**"Finally the moment has arrived,  
for me, to post a new chapter"**

**"Oh Gammija you're so late now all the readers sure will hate (you) You're so terrible with-"**

**"Deadlines. Damned Deadlines. Hahahahahaha!"**

**Hello dear readers! The final chapter for Mystery Meat is finally there! But hey, at least it didn't take a month. Enjoy! (I don't own Danny Phantom or Mlp;fim)**

* * *

Groaning, Danny opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Tuckers head hovering above him. 'W-what happened?' Danny asked worried.

'You passed out,' Tucker replied. 'We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!'

Danny immediately sat up straight. 'Four days?!'

Tucker grinned at his friend's expression. 'Nah, I'm kidding. It was just two hours.'

Danny and Sam shared their annoyance. Sam said: 'Stop it, Tucker. Now is not the time for stupid jokes.'

'Well it's not my fault those dogs tried to take all the meat! If you hadn't changed the menu, trying to be 'unique', they just would have stayed calm,' Tucker replied angry.

'Oh, so now it's my fault that they attacked Danny?' Sam yelled.

'Yes, yes it is! And now I'll have to set things right. I'm gonna bring the meat back,' Tucker yelled back, and left the room.

'You wanna change that menu back? You'll have to go through me to do it!' Sam yelled running after him, and slammed the door behind her.

Danny sighed and lay back on his bed. He still didn't feel well, and having your best friends fight didn't make it any better. 'Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow…,' he said to himself, while trying to get some rest.

* * *

The next day, Danny felt much better. With a good mood, he went to school. _I hope Tucker and Sam made up by now, _he thought.

One look at the school crushed his mood. _Or not. It could be worse. _

In front of the school, two big groups had gathered.

The one at the left looked like a massive barbeque party. There were people dressed up as steaks, drumsticks, and on the stage at the back four girls in a sausage costume were dancing. When the song stopped, Tucker appeared on stage, leaving no room for doubt that he was the one responsible.

'What do we want?!' he screamed into the microphone. The hyped-up group responded as one man: 'Meat!'

'When do we want it?' 'Now!'

Danny shook his head, and looked to the left. What he saw there wasn't any better.

Hundreds of people (under which a lot of hippies) stood in front of a large bus. On the roof of said bus was Sam, who screamed: 'Veggies now! Veggies forever!' As he was watching, someone said something to Sam. She nodded and jumped of the bus, then ran towards Danny.

He looked at the meat group, and saw that Tucker was walking his way too.

'You guys put together two protests in one night?' he asked them dumbfounded.

'Meat eaters, Danny,' Tucker answered. 'Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly!'

Sam glared at him, and replied: 'Ultra-recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster!'

Danny looked at them. They were both clearly not giving up. He sighed. 'Don't you think this is a little extreme?'

'You've got no choice, buddy!' Tucker said, 'you're either with me…'

'…Or against him!' Sam finished the sentence, while pointing at Tucker.

'So whose side are you on?!' they yelled both at the same time.

Danny crouched under the glare of his friends. _It's almost funny how well they complete each other's sentences, _he thought sadly.

At that moment, the screaming of the crowd got their attention. They looked at the stage at the meat-protest. On that stage stood the Diamond Dogs.

They pulled of their hoods, to reveal the pointy ears and hairy noses underneath. The leader grabbed the microphone from the terrified man who was still on stage. He tapped it a few times. 'Is it on?' His raspy voice echoed across the school yard.

'Oh, okay.' He coughed. 'Humans, leave now, for we claim this meat, and it is now ours! Do not come in the way when we transport it to our world. Thank you for your cooperation.' He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Immediately, hoards of other big brown dog-like creature appeared on the scene. They had some sort of helmet on, and metallic shoulder plates. The rest of their bodies were naked.

The crowds threw one look at the dogs and ran. Everyone was screaming to get as far away from them as they could, except of course our three heroes.

'Guys!' Danny yelled to get his friends' attention. 'Time to make up, now!'

Sam and Tucker hugged reluctantly, while Danny transformed and jumped towards the dogs.

* * *

At the side of the school, nobody was aware of the chaos at the front. Spike, a depressed-looking kid, sat on one of the picnic tables. Jazz, the wannabe-psychologist was trying to convince him to open up to his parents.

'Spike, be true to yourself and them! Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you or anything.' Spike sighed and looked the other way.

In nearby bushes, Jack and Maddie were spying their daughter. Maddie looked a few times at their equipment. It read: 'Ghost right ahead'.

'I've got you now, ghost-pretending-to-be-Jazz,' Jack said under his breath. He fired a net.

Jazz was taken completely off guard. 'And then you have my parents…,' she muttered, while her father was reeling in the net.

'I don't understand,' Maddie said. 'If Jazz is a ghost, why didn't she just phase through the net?'

'Because I'm NOT a GHOST!' Jazz yelled, and ripped off the net. 'You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?'

Jack looked stunned for a few moments. Then he pointed the Thermos at her and pushed the button. 'Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost girl!'

The Thermos sparked a few times, but nothing more happened. Jazz glared at her father. He didn't notice and shook the Thermos a few times. 'Hmph, that darn thing still doesn't work…'

* * *

In meantime, Danny was busy fighting all the dogs. He could dodge most attacks, but there were simply too many to handle on his own. Slowly, he was becoming surrounded by the dogs.

Then he changed his tactic. He concentrated on his horn, to make it start glowing. Then he started shooting beams. He knocked all the dogs back a few meters. Some of them didn't get back up.

At the sidelines, Tucker commented: 'He really is getting better!'

Danny looked at his friends, and smiled as he saw them cheering. That was probably why he didn't notice three big Diamond Dogs coming at him.

He turned around just in time to get punched in his chest. He stumbled back, trying to protect himself, but the dogs were too fast. They kept punching him back, until he was almost at the corner of the school building. One of the dogs nodded, and they all combined their strength to send him tumbling backwards, right at the spot where his family was arguing.

* * *

Disappointment dawned on Jacks face, as the Thermos did nothing. Then he smiled at his daughter. He looked determined in the distance.

'I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth do hereby turn my back on ghosts… And this thermos doesn't trap ghosts, because ghosts don't exist.' He threw the Thermos back over his shoulder, not noticing the pony which was rolling at them.

The Thermos hit Danny right in the face. Confused, he levitated it while he tumbled to a stop, about five meters from where his parents were standing.

'The Thermos! But how am I going to get it work?' Suddenly, he changed to a human. 'Whoa! Come on, change back!'

While he was struggling with his transformation, the Diamond dogs tried to sneak around the group of humans to the back of the school.

'Oh no you don't!' Danny said, and with that he changed back into an alicorn. He ran straight through the group of his family, while yelling: 'Thanks for the Thermos!'

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the pony who had just run by. Jack was first to recover. 'HAH! Ghost horse! I was right! I never doubted for a second!'

Jazz facepalmed. 'Dad, that wasn't a ghost, that was an alicorn...,' Jazz corrected her father. 'Wait a second,' she added confused to herself.

'Oh yeah, Jazz? How do you know that?' Jack asked curious.

Jazz looked around nervously. 'Oh, eh, nevermind. It probably was a ghost…'

'Well, then I was right! Ghost exist! Haha!' Jack kept taunting Jazz, while doing a victory dance.

* * *

Danny also felt like doing a victory dance. He had managed to push the dogs back to the front of the school, so that now the whole group was in one place. He uncapped the Thermos which still levitated next to him.

'Please work…,' he murmured at the device. Then he pointed it at the hoards of dogs while pushing the button.

A great blue vortex came out. It pushed Danny back a bit, but it also sucked up the dogs that were directly in front of him.

'Yes!' he yelled and slowly turned around, sucking up all the dogs on the scene. The leaders tried to get away, but it didn't work. They too got put into the Thermos.

When all the dogs were in, Danny put the cap back on. He changed back to a human and greeted Sam and Tucker who came running at him.

'Wow dude, that was awesome!' Tucker said excited.

'Yeah, but where did the dogs go?' Sam asked suspicious.

Danny looked happily at the Thermos and said: 'My parents have their moments.'

And those parents were just coming around the corner. Danny quickly hid the Thermos behind his back.

His father was focusing on the screen of the Fenton Finder. 'Ghost directly ahead. You'd have to be some sort of moron not to notice the ghost directly ahead.'

Jack looked up, confused to see his own son standing in front of him. Danny smiled innocently.

'Sorry dad, you just missed it,' he said while pointing behind him.

Jack pushed Danny aside and ran in the direction he had indicated. Maddie followed fast.

Jazz said grudgingly: 'Great, back to square one. And I still don't get how there could be an alicorn here.' She walked away, still muttering to herself about the odd events. When she was out of hearing distance, Tucker turned to Danny.

'So you're not going to tell them?' he asked.

'No. I think that wouldn't be such a good idea anymore…' Danny answered. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Mr. Fenton! You are in a world of trouble, young man! And so are your friends.' He sighed with relief when he realized it was just Lancer. Then he remembered that he had left his office without a trace. He sighed again. 'What is the punishment?'

* * *

At five o'clock, the three teens finally were left out of school. 'Well, we have detention for the rest of the week, but at least those dogs are gone,' Tucker said.

'Yeah,' Sam agreed. 'Danny, now that you know how horrible it is to eat meat, are you going to give becoming vegetarian a second thought?'

'I'll think about it,' he answered.

'Well, while you do that, I'm going to Nasty Burger to get some burgers!' Tucker said and he walked away.

Danny walked after him. 'Wait for me!' he yelled after Tucker.

'Danny! You said you were going to think about it!' Sam said annoyed.

'I thought about it. I'll eat some more salad next time, okay?' Danny turned around to catch up with his friend.

Sam facepalmed, but eventually she also ran after them.

* * *

**So, that's the last part! How did you think it was? I won't know unless you review :).  
**

**About Jazz: She is a brony, and so I made her notice. However, she doesn't tell anyone because it would be bad for her credibility as psychologist. Plus I think Jazz knows how to handle in social situations in theory, but doesn't really use it. Her parents attacking her is a good example.**

**Reply-time!**

**Jeanette9a: Wow, what a long review! I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but Danny probably won't meet Discord very soon. And thanks for all the songsuggestions! I knew most of those songs, I have about 130 pony-related songs on my iPod XD. I'm really fond of Yourenigma. You should look him up on Youtube! And I said that I wouldn't be doing every episode. Parental bonding is one that I'm skipping, since the fact that there are ponies wouldn't really change anything.**

**Living Encyclopedia: Thanks for your review! More has arrived! (But you probably already read all of it now)**

**Illusion: Thanks for your review too! To clear up the confusion: No, Danny isn't going change his diet to grass-only. He is only half-pony, so he just starts liking vegetables a lot more. **

**Meapzilla2mouse: Your review is one of the reasons I really pushed myself to write this chapter, because I was suddenly reminded of this story. Thanks!**

**If you want some art for the story, visit my dA. My accountname is Astrera.**

**The next chapter is an original, which means that I will try to write it without guidelines. It probably will be shorter then this one. The only thing I'm going to tell you about it, is that Lancer would love it! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Guess who's back with a new chapter? O, and I decided to put the review-replies up here, so I can answer them before the chapter starts.**

**Mystery-guest: The new chapter is here, mmmkay?  
**

**Jeanette9a: I realize I haven't been all too clear last chapter. I meant that I was going to write a chapter, not based of any Dp or MLP episode. (BTW nice new profile pic)**

**Living Encyclopedia: Why not yay? Maybe Lancer has really good tastes...**

**Meapzilla2mouse: You didn't know what a brony is? Then I think it's pretty 'brave' (I can't think of a more suitable word) to start reading a MLP crossover. Thanks for doing so anyway!**

**Thankchaosforspellcheck: Twistedly adorable stuff is good, right? Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**IAmTheDaydreamer: ?**

**Illusion: O, okay. In that case, maybe he will! But I haven't really planned anything like that. Maybe I'll use it somewhere. I hope this chapter is long enough?**

**That was all! Also thanks to all the followers and favoriters, of course. (No I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP)**

* * *

**Four days later**

* * *

Danny woke up. He felt the best he had felt in a long time. He yawned and stretched himself. Then he looked at his alarm clock. Immediately his good feeling disappeared. It was a quarter past ten. 'Shoot! Why didn't Mom or dad, or Jazz, wake me up?'

He jumped out of bed. He quickly changed clothes, ran halfway downstairs, tripped when his foot sank in the step, fell the other half and landed in the kitchen. He groaned as he got up and stuffed a slice of bread in his mouth, while running to get all his books in his backpack.

When he was done, he checked the clock again.

'Less than two minutes! A new personal record,' he said cynical, and ran outside.

Then he remembered that the bus wouldn't come that late. Maybe he could ask his parents to bring him. He sprinted back inside.

'Mom! Dad!' he yelled down the stairs of the lab. No one responded. 'Argh!' This time, he just walked outside. He was already late anyway.

* * *

He started walking to school, when he got a weird idea. '_Maybe I should just transform into a pony, and run to school. That would be much faster.'_

He dismissed the idea at first. What would someone think if they saw an alicorn running around in broad daylight? But when he looked around and saw that he wasn't even one third to school, the idea got very tempting.

'_It's not like anyone is outside at this time anyway. And those who are will just think they're imagining things. After all, nobody believed in the talking dogs from last Monday.'_

Eventually, he said 'Ah, screw it,' and changed. Danny started galloping as fast as he could to school. Within nine minutes, he arrived there. He ran into a nearby alleyway, and when he made sure no one could see him he let himself transform back to human.

He just walked the small distance from there to the classroom, since he was already tired from galloping the way there. He hoped the teacher wouldn't be too harsh on him. But unfortunately, his next class was English, and Lancer wasn't exactly known for being a nice guy.

He had arrived at the classroom. Danny braced himself, opened the door and said: 'I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, I-'

'Save it Mr. Fenton. This is already the…,' Lancer counted in his head, '…fourth time this month. Not to mention the incident in the cafeteria, so your detention will be lengthened to two weeks.'

Danny sighed and walked to his spot, next to Tucker, behind Sam. Lancer started lecturing again, and the class dozed off.

'Why were you late this time, Danny? Pony problems?' Tucker asked with a smirk.

'Ha ha, very funny Tucker,' Danny fake-laughed. 'But yes. Last night, just when I went to bed, that manticore got out of the portal again. So I spend the next hour rounding him up and bringing him back, and by the time I got back to bed it was already two A.M. Then I was so tired I slept through my alarm.'

Tucker nodded, but Sam looked confused. 'Wait. You said you were already in bed when the manticore got out. How did you notice? Did he go through your room or something?'

'Yeah, well… That's a little hard to explain. I'd rather not talk about it here, where we have to whisper,' Danny replied, as he glared at Lancer.

'Okay. But you'll better tell us by lunch, or else…,' Sam said teasing. They spend the rest of the lessons talking about more trivial stuff, until the bell rang and they all went to lunch.

* * *

After Danny, Sam and Tucker had gotten their lunch, they sat down in a remote area of the cantina. 'So, Danny,' Sam started, 'how did you know there was a monster?'

Danny answered hesitantly: 'Well, this is going to sound a bit weird… Whenever one of those creatures is near, my ears are starting to itch.'

'Your ears itch. Really?' Sam replied sarcastic.

'And they only do when those beasts are around?' Tucker asked with the same tone.

'Like I said, I know it's weird, but yeah. Timberwolves? My ears itched. Daimond dogs? Ears itched. And last night? Same story,' Danny replied, trying to convince his friends.

'Couldn't it just be that your ears are always itchy, and you just notice the monsters at the same time?' Sam asked him, with a look that read 'I don't believe a word of what you're saying'.

'Well, yeah, it could be,' Danny admitted, 'but so far it hasn't failed yet.' Seeing that he still hadn't convinced his friends, he facepalmed. 'Look. Could you just trust me in this? It's not like you haven't heard stranger stuff in the last month.'

'Okay, you have a point. Better safe than sorry,' Sam gave in.

'Yeah! Tucker agreed, and added: 'And next time, if a monster is near, just scream: 'Oh my god! My ears! They're ITCHING!' and we'll immediately switch into fighting mode.' Sam and Tucker laughed, while Danny just groaned. But he eventually had to laugh too. After all, Tuckers impressions were pretty good.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by as any other. There were no interruptions whatsoever, no monsters or people. When they got out of school after detention, it was already starting to get dark, as it was late autumn.

Tucker decided he wanted to go to the Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny shrugged and followed him. While walking there, they met no one. They only saw a few motionless silhouettes standing in the shadows of the buildings.

'Don't you guys think it's a little quiet?' Sam asked worried.

'A bit. But it's already a bit late; Maybe everyone went home?' Danny guessed. 'Except for those people over there,' Tucker said, and motioned to one of the persons at the other side of the street. 'They kind of creep me out.'

A raindrop fell on Sam's nose. 'Well, let's get moving then. It's starting to rain,' Sam said, while picking up a faster pace to get inside before the storm. Danny quickly followed.

'Sam, wait up!' Tucker yelled when he had trouble keeping up with them. But they were just a corner away from the Nasty Burger, so instead of slowing down, they did the opposite.

'Come on guys, not cool!' Tucker tried to say, but he had to catch his breath from running. In meantime, they all had arrived at the snack bar.

It was strangely empty. Where it would normally be packed with people from all ages, the only ones now around were the staff and two other people.

The three teens looked around in wonder. Then Sam walked up to one of the staff members, a girl who should be cleaning, but instead was leaning against the wall busy with her phone.

'Hey, do you know why there are so little people in here?' Sam asked.

The bored girl looked up from her phone and replied: 'No, it's like so quiet around here now, like something prevented everyone from coming…' She looked back at her phone.

'And?...' Danny motioned her to continue. This time, she didn't even bother looking up. 'And what? There's like nothing more to say on the matter.' She turned around and walked away while pulling the cleaning cart along, the universal sign that the conversation is over.

'Well, that's weird,' Tucker commented. 'Anyway, I'm gonna get myself a burger.'

He walked up to the counter and ordered, while Sam and Danny sat down at a table near the window. It was now completely dark outside (aside from the streetlights), and the rain was streaming down.

Since there was practically no one, Tucker already had his burger and joined them. 'Why so quiet, guys?' Both Sam and Danny looked up.

'Oh, I just feel a little uncomfortable here. I'm not used to the silence,' Sam answered.

'Me too,' Danny agreed. 'You know what, why don't we go to my place? It's warmer there, and not a long way from here.'

'But it's raining!' Tucker protested. 'Come on, you're not made of sugar,' Sam replied.

'You can never be sure…,' Tucker mumbled, but he was pulled outside by his friends.

Danny held his hands up, to see how hard it was raining. 'It's not so bad, the drops aren't that big.' They all turned in the direction of Danny's home and started walking.

* * *

**Well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed. On a different note: I know at least some of you also read Nicknames. You probably don't really remember since it was a month ago, but for the next chapter I really need a nickname for Tucker and Danny and I can't think of anything! So please leave suggestions!**

**Now something irrelevant-for-this-chapter-but-not-a-complete-standalone:**

* * *

Lyra woke up with a shock in the middle of the night. She had suddenly remembered that she had forgotten her lyre at a bench in the park! She tiptoed as fast as she could past Bon Bon, quietly walked downstairs and went out of the door.

Outside, she ran straight to the park. She was going to run past the bench and levitate the lyre along, but something she saw stopped her right in her tracks.

There, sitting beneath the tree, was the strangest creature she had ever seen. His head was much too small for a pony, and he had long thin limbs. His hindlegs were bent the wrong way as he sat on the bench. His mane, which was grey with a few streaks of white, was tied together in a tail at the back of his head, and his coat meatcoloured, but mostly covered in black clothes.

The creature looked around when he heard somepony coming his way. Lyra quickly dove behind a tree. Something about him frightened her. The creature shrugged, and was going to stand up, when his eye fell on Lyra's lyre. He reached out for it. Lyra winced and feared for the worst as she closed her eyes...

... and opened them surprised to hear soft notes being played. She looked shocked at the weird creature. She now could see his hooves more clearly. They were thin and flat, and looked inept for walking. At the end of the big 'main' hoof, there were five smaller hooves that could all move separately. He used that trick to strike the cords apart from each other, creating a simple melody. Lyra watched in awe as the creature kept performing his weid show.

After about a minute, he stopped playing. He stood up and walked away. Lyra slowly followed him, ducking everytime he turned around. Together they went to the edge of Ponyville, near Everfree Forest. He walked unfazed into the forest.

Lyra planned on following, but a loud growl reminded her why everypony was warned not to go there. Dissapointed she went back to the park to get her lyre, then walked back home.

She crawled back into her bed while clenching the lyre to her chest. She played a short soft melody with her magic, but it wasn't satisfying. Then she tried to move her hoof over the cords as the weird creature had done. It resulted a false chord, which she soon stopped by slowly putting her hoof on the cords. She was green of jealousy for the thin beast, so easy as he could play hér instrument.

At that moment, Lyra Heartstrings swore she was going to find out everything about the weird creature.

* * *

**There you go, just for fun. (For those not into MLP: Lyra is a background pony who, according to the fandom, is obsessed with humans.) Let me know if I should update it separately. Oh, and last but not least: Season 3 is amazing! Maybe I'll use some of the new mythology for this fanfic, but the Main Six will stay as in season two. I'm saying it now because I've got a feeling that they're planning something big. **

**Anyway, that's it. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers! Let's cut to the case, shall we?**

**Jeanette9a: That would indeed be a fun sight :D**

**Illusion: I do have a plot planned out, it's just taking longer then expected. The first chapter of Mystery Meat wasn't very eventful either, you just knew something was going to happen. I like this chapter even less than last one, but that's probably because I wanted to write it all week, but I wasn't allowed to use a computer. Now I've finally written it, but I was already a bit tired of the idea. I hope it doesn't show too much!**

**IAmTheDayDreamer: Oh. Well in that case: Keep rolling!**

**Meapzilla2Mouse: Offense non taken. Also, 10 AM may be late to show up at school, but when you're just sleeping it's not very hard to sleep until then. (Or is that just me?) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! **

**Like I said to Illusion, I don't like this chapter. I hope you do though!**

* * *

When Danny, Sam and Tucker arrived at the Fenton's house, it had already stopped raining. 'Hey, it stopped!' Tucker said, stating the obvious.

'You don't say?' Sam responded sarcastically, but she added shivering: 'It is cold though. Danny, could you hurry up and open the door?'

'I was just going to,' he answered. He took out his keys and quickly led his friends in.

They switched on the lights. The living room appeared to be empty. 'Mom, Dad, I'm home! And I brought Sam and Tucker!' Danny yelled through the house, while Tucker and Sam made themselves at home. No one responded.

'Hmm. That's weird,' Danny said. 'At this time there's practically nowhere else they could be. I'm going downstairs to see if they're in the lab, okay?'

'Okay!,' Tucker yelled from the couch. He started a video game. 'If they're not there, can we order a pizza?'

'Yeah, go ahead,' Danny replied.

'Oh and Danny?' Sam asked, 'I need to call my parents to let them know I'm here, or they'll completely flip out.'

Danny answered with a 'Yup' before he walked down the stairs leading to the laboratory.

* * *

While Danny had gone downstairs, Sam was searching for the phone to call her parents. Luckily she didn't have to search long. She typed in the number and held the phone to her ear.

It went over only one time before someone answered. A woman's voice said: 'Hello, you're speaking with Pamela. Who is this?'

'Hey mom, I-,'

'Sam! Where are you! O god, I was so worried about you! Are you alright?'

'What? Yes, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I'm at Danny's house by the way. Can I stay here for dinner?'

Completely ignoring the question, her mother replied: 'Why wouldn't you be? Why, haven't you heard yet? It's been all over the news! Turn the TV on, the news is almost on.'

Sam understood even less of the story now. 'If you're so worried, should I come home? It's not that far.'

'No!' her mother yelled as response. 'No. It's far too dangerous to go out on the streets now. Just promise me you stay there. I don't like it, but when-,'

'Sam! Tucker! Come quick!' Sam heard Danny yell from the laboratory.

'Sorry Mom, got to go!' she replied to Pamela, glad to have an excuse to hang up. But then she got worried. Danny had sounded pretty urgent, almost scared. She put down the phone and ran downstairs, Tucker quickly following.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door which secluded the lab from the hall.

When there was no response, he slowly opened it. It was very dark in the lab. There was only a soft green glow coming from the portal, creating large shadows on the floor and walls.

In front of the portal, Danny could see his parents' silhouettes standing with their backs turned to him. They stood in battle stances, as if they were preparing for something to come out of the portal. They were completely still.

'Hello? Mom? Dad?' Danny asked fearful. He slowly walked to his mother and poked her in the shoulder. But instead of feeling skin underneath the latex, his finger hit something much harder. Frightened, he pulled back his hand and jumped around, so he could see their faces.

What he saw took his breath away. Instead of normal, skin-coloured faces, two grey stone hard faces were staring at the portal. Danny could only see their mouth and cheeks, since they had both pulled their goggles over their eyes. Against better judgment, he hoped it was just some weird side effect of one of their experiments, so he pulled of their caps to see their whole heads.

There was no difference. Their complete head was made of the same grey rock, even their hair. His mother's hair was still pushed against her cheeks from when she was wearing the cap. For a moment, Danny tried to scream, but he couldn't find his voice. When he finally could breathe again, he yelled upstairs: 'Sam! Tucker! Come quick!'

He soon heard the footsteps of his friends coming down to the lab.

'Danny, what's going on?' Sam asked concerned.

Danny answered nervously: 'I don't know! I came down here and then… well…' He motioned at the statues of his parents.

Sam slowly walked up to them, not knowing what to think since she couldn't see anything more than shadows from where she stood. Tucker rolled his eyes and searched the light switch on the wall. He flipped it.

Immediately the entire area was lit up. When Sam saw the stone people, she too had trouble breathing for a second.

'Are they real?' she asked quietly. Danny's face lit up a bit. He hadn't considered the possibility that it was all just an elaborate practical joke. It was a small possibility, but it was better than having your parents turned to stone.

Then Tucker came to them too. 'Wow. If they're not real, they're sure very detailed. Look at that!,' he said while inspecting Maddies statue. 'I can see every single hair. There's even some air in between them.'

Then he turned to the statue of Jack. 'And how did they get them into these jumpsuits?'

Something clicked in Sam's mind. 'Maybe this has to do with why my mom was so worried!'

'What?' Danny and Tucker asked at the same time.

'When I called my mom, she was freaking out because she was so worried. I didn't get why, but she told me to watch the news. So let's go!' Sam ran upstairs, without checking to see if anyone was following.

Tucker just walked after her. Danny shot one last glance at the statues, before turning of the lights and going after Sam and Tucker.

* * *

When they were upstairs, the TV was already tuned in to the news channel by Sam. The journal had already started, but only just. Everyone sat down at the couch and was watching attentively.

'…may have already noticed it, but there's something strange going on in Amity Park,' the blond hostess said with a fake smile. 'Large numbers of excessively detailed statues have shown up today all around town. Is this just a big advertisement from a talented sculptor, or is something more going on? Our reporter Jake is out there with a story.'

The TV studio was promptly replaced with a scene of a brown-haired man standing outside. 'Hello. I'm Jake, standing right next to one of the many statues in Amity Park's park. They appear to be very accurate. Even stranger, the person this one's depicting hasn't been seen since this morning. Many people have theories as to why these statues have appeared. Some say it's the work of a prankster, while others say it's the beginning of the end of the world, as the Maya's predicted, while again others claim it's the work of a mythical creature. There's only one eye suspect of this supposed creature. According to her, it had the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. She didn't want to appear on TV.

Since some people are missing and the cause of this 'wave of stone' is still unknown, we recommend everyone to stay inside until tomorrow. This was Jake from Amity Park park.'

* * *

The scene switched back to the studio, but the teens had already looked away. 'So that's what happening!' Sam said to her friends, excited to finally have some information.

'That creature that the witness described must have come out of the portal and has been walking around town ever since,' Danny agreed, and he turned to Tucker, who was busy with his PDA. 'Tucker, can you…'

Then he saw the shocked face of his friend. 'Tucker?'

'Danny, how did you come to school this morning?' Tucker asked Danny without taking his eyes of his PDA.

Danny looked ashamed as he responded: 'Why do you want to know?'

'Because this showed up on YouTube,' Tucker said, and he turned his PDA towards Sam and Danny to show them the video.

It was a grainy video, apparently shot from a mobile phone on the second floor of a building. It showed a yellow alicorn with a white suit, running to the end of the street.

When the video ended, Sam looked disapproving at Danny. 'What did you do, Danny?'

'I was late, and there was no one around, so I figured…,' he answered, then he sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize to us, Danny,' Sam said angry. 'We don't care if your secret is already out after a month.' Then her expression softened and she added: 'Well, that's not true. I do care. But still!' She turned her attention to Tucker. 'Tuck, how many times has that video been watched?'

'Just 400 times, so it could be worse,' he answered, but he didn't seem too sure of his statement.

In meantime, Danny was deep in thoughts. 'Okay. It doesn't have me transforming on it, so no one's going to know. It's not ideal, but it could indeed be much worse.' He looked up to his friends. 'Right?'

Sam smiled and answered: 'Right. You've been really stupid, but it could be worse.' Tucker snickered. Danny ignored him and stood up straight. 'Alright. Time to get going.'

'To where?' Tucker asked. 'We haven't even got pizza yet!'

'Well we need to stop that… half chicken half snake, right?' Danny said.

'Danny, it's completely dark out and we're all tired. It'd be better if we just wait until tomorrow,' Sam protested.

Danny groaned. 'I guess you're right. Are you guys going home, or are you staying?'

'I guess I'm staying,' Sam replied. 'I don't think my mother could handle the idea of me walking outside now.'

'Yay! Then we can have a slumber party!' Tucker yelled.

Both Sam and Danny facepalmed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Aarghh! This chapter was sooo booooooring! Please leave some review, some constructive critisism so I can improve! Also, there only about five of my followers have also reviewed. So, other followers, please be nice and give me a review? For me :) ? You'll get an imaginary cookie...**

**Edit: Wow I sound whiny above.**


End file.
